Lin's Baby
by countrypanther14
Summary: A knock on the door leads to a big shock for the twins. I am sorry that the summary sucked. But still, R&R. And as usual, I own nothing but my OC. And this is rated for safety reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Got bored. R &R. And yes, I kept Gene alive for this.**

* * *

"Hey Gene," Naru called from his office. "Did Mai and Lin come in yet?"

"No." Eugene called back as he lounged on the sofa, reading a book. "Mai said she'd be coming in late. And I have no idea where Lin is."

"Which is weird." Kazuya said. "Because Lin..."

"Always shows up on time." they said in unison.

Hearing a knock on the door, Eugene marked the page in his book and got up; opening the door and looking outside to see no one there. Rolling his eyes because he thought someone had done that as a stupid prank, he went to shut the door until a noise stopped him. It was a soft noise, barely audible to be honest; and it sounded like it came from his feet. Looking down, he saw a baby sitting there in a car seat, a pink blanket pulled up to its chin as it made another noise in its sleep; and attached to the car seat was a bag.

Shocked and confused that someone had left this baby at their front doorstep, Eugene knelt down and reached into the bag; which was mainly empty except for a copy of the baby's birth certificate. Unfolding the paper, he quickly read the parent's names, and his heart nearly stopped. Because written down as the baby's father, was Lin Koujo.

"Gene, who was at the door?" Naru asked as he left his office and saw his twin brother kneeling on the ground. "Gene? Is something wrong?" Walking over, he put a hand on his brother's shoulder as Gene looked up at him with the same blue eyes as him and gave him the paper in his hand and let him read it. Having the exact same reaction, except he nearly fainted.

"Naru..." Gene said slowly.

"Dad is going to kill him."

* * *

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. R &R. **

* * *

"I can't believe it." Gene said as he sat in the main area of SPR. "How could Lin have a baby and not tell us?"

"He probably didn't want him to be exposed to all the stuff we see." Naru said. "Provided he even knew he had him."

"Yeah, that's true." Gene said. "Hey wait a minute, what makes you think the baby's a 'he' and not a 'she'."

"Because despite the pink blanket, it's wearing a blue onesie." Naru said, lifting the blanket away from the sleeping baby.

"So?" Gene asked. "Naru, I remember when you were her age mom dressed you up in pink so she could tell us apart. And I don't think the onesie color defines the gender, if that were true, Mai would be wearing girl colors all the time."

"Then what makes you so sure it's a girl?" Naru asked.

"Intuition." he said as the baby woke up and started crying. "Ah geez. Naru, do something."

Not sure what to do, Naru stood up and picked up the baby; knowing immediately that it had a full diaper and needed changed. "Take it." he said, giving the baby to Gene. "I'll be right back." Grabbing his wallet, he walked out of the building and went down the street to a local shop to get supplies they would need to take care of the baby; diapers, formula, bottles, etc. As he waited for the cashier to finish ringing him up, he spotted Takigawa a few feet away buying a pack of gum. Not wanting to be seen, he tried not to look suspicious as the cashier continued to ring him up. Unfortunately for him, it was the cashier's first day on the job; so not only was there a huge line of irritated customers behind him, but Takigawa had seen all the stuff he had bought and gave him the look that a parent always gave their kids when the screwed up big time.

Once the items were all paid for, Kazuya took the bags they were in and left; trying to avoid eye contact with Takigawa as he walked by. But of course, the monk didn't give up easily.

"Hey Naru, wait up." he called, running up beside the raven haired teen as Kazuya tried to avoid him. "What's with all the baby stuff?"

"It's none of your business." he said, regretting it immediately afterwards because of what the elder man said next.

"You didn't get Mai pregnant did you?" he asked.

Yep, that was it, the seven words that made Naru the Narcissist die of embarrassment. Though he did want Mai to have his kid, he wanted to wait until they were out of their teens and well into adulthood before they did. "No," he snapped. "I just said it was none of your business."

"Then what's with the baby stuff?" Takigawa asked.

Not wanting to be mistaken for a teenage dad, and get an earful from Mai later because Takigawa had spread a rumor; Naru sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "It's Lin's." he said.

"Wait, so you and Lin had a baby." Takigawa asked. "Does Mai know?"

"Am I really going to have to give you the sex talk again here in the middle of the street?" he asked, praying Takigawa was joking when he said that. Honestly, he didn't even know why he had thought that in the first place. "That was not what I meant. Lin had a baby with a woman and it was left at SPR's doorstep."

"Really?" he asked. "Hey, how about I come back with you. I'm great with kids."

"I think we've got it covered." he said, turning away from the monk and continuing down the street. "We'll call if we need you." Going back to SPR headquarters, he saw a bike along the bike rack and went upstairs to the office; seeing Yasuhara trying to soothe Lin's baby while Gene tried to help him. Walking over, he took the baby from him and took it to the washroom; quickly changing it and getting rid of the messy diaper. The baby quieting down almost immediately.

"It's about time." Gene said. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into Monk. And the guy did not want to stop talking." he said as he gave the baby back to Yasuhara. "Please tell me you got a hold of Lin."

"Yasu did." he said. "He said you had to call him right away."

"Why couldn't you do that while I was at the store?" he asked.

"He asked for you specifically." Gene shrugged, turning is attention back to the baby. "And I still say it's a girl."

"It is a girl. I was the one that changed her diaper." he said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to call Lin back."

Watching as his brother disappeared behind his office door, Gene turned to Yasu and let the baby take a hold of his finger. "So..." he said awkwardly, trying to find a topic to discuss. "How much are you willing to bet Lin didn't even know he had her?"

"Gene, I am not one to make bets." Yasuhara said. "But if I was, I would say $20."

"I'm willing to take those odds." he said as he took his finger back and walked over to Naru's closed office door and pressed his ear against it.

* * *

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. R &R**

* * *

"Come on, Lin. Pick up." Naru muttered to himself as he waited for Lin to answer his phone, sensing Gene standing on the other side of the door. "Gene, get away from the door."

"Hello?" Lin answered.

"Hey Lin, I just wanted to call you back and see what you wanted." he said.

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, I was trying to get a hold of you to tell you I was going to be in late. I would have called earlier, but my phone died."

"Alright." he said. "At least you called. Oh, and did Gene or Yasuhara tell you about your daughter?"

Hearing a long silence on the other end of the phone, Naru got a bit worried and looked at his phone to make sure he didn't accidentally hang up on Lin.

"Kazuya..." Lin said slowly once the phone was back to Naru's ear. "I don't have a daughter."

"Yeah you do." he said. "Someone left her at SPR's doorstep; and your name is listed as the father on her birth certificate."

"Well the mom must have confused me for the baby's real father." Lin said. "The baby is not mine."

"Yeah it is." Gene's voice cut in.

"Gene, get off the extension before I hang up the phone and strangle you." Naru snapped. "And Lin, just admit you messed up. Trust me, it's been known to happen."

"I'm not admitting anything until you boys run a DNA test." Lin said. "I am not the baby's father."

"Then how else would they know to leave it on SPR's doorstep?" Yasuhara asked.

"Eugene!"

"Alright, I'll hang up." Gene said. "Congratulations by the way Lin."

"The baby's not mine!" he shouted before Gene hung up the extension line. "Naru, tell him it's not mine."

"Bye." he said, hanging up the phone. Going back out into the living room, Naru looked at Gene for butting in on the conversation and took the baby's birth certificate off the table so he could read her name. Though he was sure Gene had already done that.

"He's really certain Sukui's not his daughter?" Gene asked, holding the baby on his lap.

"Hey, you know Lin. He never lets us know anything about his personal life, let alone his sex one." he shrugged.

"But Naru, who else do we know that has a grey left eye and a blue right one?" he asked.

"What?" he asked, looking at his twin brother. "Let me see, give me the baby."

Taking Sukui from his brother, Kazuya held her against his chest and looked at her face; it was little and cute with chubby little cheeks, and her head had small tufts of black hair on it, but Gene was right about the eyes, they were the exact same as Lin's.

"So what are we going to do?" Yasuhara asked. "If Lin's going to deny that she's his, we can't really force him to keep her."

"Well there's no way we're giving her up to an orphanage either." Kazuya said as Sukui let out a soft coo and reached for his face, poking his nose with a tiny finger. "Yes Sukui, that's my nose."

"Then what are we going to do?" Gene asked.

"I have no idea." he said as someone knocked on the door. "Yasu, can you get that please?"

Walking over to the door, Yasuhara looked through the peephole and back at the twins. "It's Masako." he hissed.

"Oh no, I forgot I had a date with her." Naru groaned.

"Don't you also have a date with Mai tonight?" Gene asked.

"Ooh, that's not a good thing Naru." Yasuhara winced.

"Shut up." he snapped. "Gene could you please give me a hand."

"Fine." Gene groaned, grabbing the phone and calling Masako's cellphone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Masako," Gene said, his voice congested and nasally, almost as if he had a really bad cold. "Sorry to call you last minute, but I'm feeling a bit under the weather. I don't think I'll be able to make it to our date."

"Oh, that's okay. I can just take Gene with me."

"He's sick too." Gene continued, coughing into his sleeve to make it sound authentic. "I'm sorry. But I have to go before Lin yells at me for talking on the phone while I'm sick."

"Get better soon." she said.

Hanging up the phone, Gene waited a few minutes to make sure she was gone before turning to his brother. "You're lucky I know how to lie."

"Lying has nothing to do with it, you're just good at prank calls." Kazuya said as Sukui sneezed. "Bless you."

* * *

 **R &R.**


End file.
